To Rise from the Ashes A new life for a lost soul Character Bio's
by Lady Shiro Neko
Summary: These are the character bio's for the always-a-girl-Harry Potter, Nozomi Shihōin, and her Zanpakutō spirit, Sayomi, that I am using for my story. Disclaimer: I own nothing within the story but my own ideas on where it is going to end up and how it is going to end.
1. Nozomi's Bio

**Lady Shiro: I don't really own anything but my own ideas. If you hate how my mind works, don't say anything. In my option hateful words aren't needed, I already went through that in High School and I thought that I left that behind.**

**Nozomi Shihōin**

**Code Name **_(as a Master Thief and Elite Hacker she needed a Code Name)._

Nyx Arashi

**Aliases**

The Last Vampire

Brainiac (by Renji)

Neko-hime (by Toshiro)

Vampire Neko (by Yoruichi)

The Prodigal Daughter (by Renji, Yoruichi, and Kisuke)

Walking Encyclopedia (by Renji)

**Race**

Tri-blood Hybrid

**Birthday**

July 31

**Birthstone**

Ruby

**Gender**

Female

**Appearance Age**

15

**True Age**

250

**Height**

172 cm (5'8")

**Weight**

57 kg (126 lbs)

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation**

Sōsuke Aizen

Urahara Shop

**Previous Affiliation**

Gotei 13, Soul Society

**Profession**

Shinigami

**Position**

Co-Lieutenant of the 3rd Division

Head of the Torture and Interrogation Division

**Division**

3rd Division

**Partner(s)/Handler(s)**

Ichigo Kurosaki

Rukia Kuchiki

Gin Ichimaru

**Former Partner(s)/Handler(s)**

Izuru Kira

**Base of Operations**

Urahara Shop, Karakura Town

Seireitei, Soul Society

**Personal Status**

**Relatives**

Unnamed Vampire-Shinigami Hybrid Mother †

Unnamed Arrancar Father †

Yoruichi Shihōin (adoptive mother)

Kisuke Urahara (mate/betrothed)

Unknown (mate/betrothed)

Unknown (mate/betrothed)

Unknown (mate/betrothed)

**Education**

Karakura High School

Shin'ō Academy

**Zanpakutō**

**Shikai**

Sayomi

**Bankai**

Celestial Sayomi

'_Nozomi is incredibly different than her last incarnation as Hope Potter. But no one know really how different she was and what she was hiding or if she was wearing a mask or not to hide her true self. Only time will tell but who really is the same after they die? Someone once told me, that it doesn't matter how good you were and how much you loved when you were alive, Death finds you and treats you all as equals. Death come to everyone in a different way and form.'_

**Appearance**

Nozomi's most notable features are her color changing hair that is cut into a hime cut, with the longest stands in pigtails, and color changing eyes. Her natural hair color is white and her natural eye color is black pupils, red irises, and black sclera; the eye color that she uses to hide her true eye color is electric blue and she does have whites for the sclera instead of black. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined.

Unlike most Shinigami, Nozomi does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when she is wearing some or doesn't shift them; Nozomi sometimes forgets that it is not socially acceptable to be completely or partly naked in public places), though she is often seen wearing a black bikini style top with a white Soul Eater logo on the right breast and white Soul Society's logo on the left breast and black cargo pants with a pair of lightweight black shoes, which allow for stealth and easy use of Shunpo. Her most consistent pieces of clothing are her choker with a large silver cross with a red stone on it.

**Personality**

Nozomi usually has a laid-back personality, but when she is on duty she is known for being a very strict person, often criticizing her subordinates' bad team work, bad behaviour, and habits, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. Other times, Nozomi is a consistently sweet, trusting, gentle, intelligent, caring person. She is also confident and strong-willed, capably being a Co-Lieutenant of the 3rd Division, very friendly and understanding, and also incredibly loyal and supportive to her friends.

Nozomi has an amazing gift with computers, cracking codes, and creating new technology, which had been seen many times, which is likely because of her intelligence. Nozomi has an amazing gift for Hakuda, Kidō and Zanjutsu, with her having some of the highest marks in most of her classes. Nozomi also likes cooking and baking, this is because she hates how every food product that she wants to eat is more fattening then if she makes them herself; this is to the point that the only premade things that she buys from the grocery store are drinks since she cooks and bakes everything else.

Nozomi is also known for singing and playing the guitar or piano, driving her car or riding her motorcycle.

Nozomi isn't known for drinking large amounts of alcohol, but when she does her personality becomes a childish, prankster from hell; Nozomi's most recent prank ended up with her getting a yearlong mission in the World of the Living, she has to protect Karakura Town from the stray Hollows, send Pluses on to the afterlife and go to Karakura High School during her stay as a way to blend in since she is an eternal 15 year old because she is part vampire.

When she wants to relax, she prefers to find a place to lay back and watch the clouds. Since she is also a Nekomata, Nozomi acts similar to regular cats: eating cat food, treats, fish, and playing with cat toys; Kisuke thinks it's funny to add ¼ cup of catnip to the cookies that Nozomi bakes for herself or the tea that he gives her, this is because she starts acting like she is high and drunk at the same time, so her personality changes to mirror her drunk personality but it takes a more sadistic edge. She also has cat-like weaknesses too. Nozomi is known for being overly protective of the ones that she cares about the most.

Nozomi has been watching anime and read manga in the past. The anime show that she is seen watching the most is InuYasha and she is such a fan of the show that she also had watched the movies and is known to transform Sayomi into the Tessaga and train her subordinates using its techniques.

**Sexuality**

Nozomi isn't attracted so much to someone's gender as to their personality, she had once told Isshin "if I can't love them for the way they think or act. Why should I love them for how they look? Looks fade over time if you are human but an idea could live forever if you let it."

Nozomi has been betrothed to Kisuke Urahara for since she was 80 years old but they had often got into arguments about hiding her true intelligence from others but the arguments always ended with Kisuke apologizing because he knew that if anyone found out what Nozomi can really do, they would start treating her like a weapon. They also have an agreement that Nozomi is allowed to be with whoever she wants of the female gender but she isn't allowed to be with anyone of the male gender until she finds all four of her mates but he isn't allowed to be with anyone until it is confirmed or denied that he is one of her mates (which he is).

Two month after she was stationed on earth and a month after they had started school, Nozomi started dating Ichigo Kurosaki with Ichigo's father, Isshin's enthusiastic permission and Ichigo's twin sister, Karin and Yuzu's acceptance of the relationship.

**History**

Nozomi Shihōin was born 250 years ago in secret to an unknown female Vampire-Shinigami Hybrid and an unknown male Humanoid Nekomata Hollow in one of the worst districts of Rukongai, the 79th district of the North Alley, Kusajishi. Nozomi's father died shortly after she was conceived and her mother died shortly after she was born.

235 years ago, she was found in the same district that she was born in by her Yoruichi Shihōin when she was 15 years old and still nameless and on the verge of starvation. After figuring out that Nozomi is a vampire hybrid (not knowing that the 3 part was of an Arrancar Hollow), Yoruichi offered to adopt Nozomi, promising her that she would never have to starve, live without a roof over her head, or be harmed ever again. Yoruichi named her Nozomi, using the kanji for "hope, truth" (望実) because she thought of Nozomi being hope in a dark place and bringing the truth into the light. She was of course given the Shihōin surname and named the Heiress to the Shihōin Clan. She entered the Shinigami Academy two months after her adoption.

With Nozomi's natural talent and raw power, she had quickly entered the Shinigami Academy and graduated early despite her age. Nozomi had become a Co-Lieutenant of the 3rd Division right after she had graduated and joined the 3rd Division because of how powerful she was, how much of a hard worker she was and the fact that there was no other place that was good enough for someone with her skills except for Captain and she refused that possession because she thought that she wasn't ready and didn't feel the need to take on the responsibilities that comes with being a Captain.

For the next 110 years, Nozomi did her duties as the Co-Lieutenant of the 3rd Division with a smile on her face; battling Hollows, training the new recruits until they met her expectation (scaring them enough for them to know not to get on her bad side; this got her enough reputation for this that other Divisions sent their misbehaving recruits to her for her to whip into shape, this was something that the recruits of every Division feared), sending wandering Pluses into the afterlife. When the Captain-Commander heard about her reputation from other Division Captains, he created a new Division in the Onmitsukidō called the Torture and Interrogation Division, naming Nozomi the of this Division and allowing her to pick her underlings among each of the Divisions and that she had to have a healer on her team as well. The Shinigami that Nozomi chose Hanatarō Yamada to be her healer on staff and with her subordinates being: Renji Abarai, Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, and Rukia Kuchiki.

Nozomi was disappointed when her adoptive mother, Kisuke Urahara, and Tessai were banished to the World of the Living along with the Visoreds; Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushōda, and Lisa Yadōmaru because she Nozomi got along with most, if not all, of them. Nozomi didn't get a part of her adoptive mother's punishment because she was in a coma from lack of feeding and blood loss from her last mission at the time, which would have made it hard for her to have had anything to do with the Visoreds being created. Because of her adoptive mother's banishment, Nozomi had to take on more responsibilities as a stand-in-head for her adoptive mother, getting help from Suì-Fēng.

42 years ago, Captain-Commander Yamamoto sent Nozomi on a week-long vacation to the World of the Living with a choice of friends and a Captain to supervise them. Nozomi chose Renji Abarai, Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Rangiku Matsumoto, Hanatarō Yamada, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Rukia Kuchiki with Captain Gin Ichimaru to 'supervise' them, they chose to go to the Woodstock Festival to have some fun. Sometime during the festival, Nozomi was dared by Renji to drink the blood of one of the people that were high on LSD and for the rest of the time, Nozomi just sat by Captain Ichimaru's side watching her hand move, which he found pretty amusing; this was how they found out that Nozomi could be affected by drugs and alcohol.

Three months ago, Rangiku got Nozomi completely drunk, she had drank 30 bottles of Sake. After leaving Rangiku's company, staggering a little along the way, Nozomi ended up deciding to pull a prank on a few people. Nozomi placed a big pile of chicken feathers under the Captain-Commander's desk, chased a big ball of yarn all over Seireitei (which sent all of the Captain's on a wild goose chase for Nozomi, since they knew it was a Drunken Nozomi's doing), and even find a hiding place to wait out the chaos that she had caused; the only problem was a few moments after she had fallen asleep from her drunken energy, Captain Ichimaru had found her and placed her in her room locking the door behind him so that she couldn't escape her punishment this time around. When she woke up the next day, Captain Ichimaru told Nozomi her punishment was a yearlong mission in the World of the Living, she has to protect Karakura Town from the stray Hollows, send Pluses on to the afterlife and go to Karakura High School during her stay as a way to blend in since she is an eternal 15 year old because she is part vampire. She also had to report to him once every two weeks.

When she arrived in the World of the Living, she stayed with Kisuke Urahara for two weeks until she bought her own house (she found out she had a bank account in her name with ¥19,622,301,640 in it) and furnished it to her liking, a MacBook Pro, 2011 Candy Lime Green/Ebony, Kawasaki Ninja Z1000 Sport, a 1967 Pepper Grey Ford Mustang Shelby GT-500, and a 2011 Black Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. Her new house was located right next to the Kurosaki Clinic and when she moved in Isshin, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki introduced themselves to her. She and Ichigo quickly became friends and, when she was introduced to him, she also became friends with Sado, and fallowed Ichigo's lead in calling Sado 'Chad'.

A few months later, she, Ichigo, and Sado began attending Karakura High School, and Ichigo and Sado's reputations preceded them. During a fight with a gang led by Reiichi Ōshima, Nozomi, Ichigo and Sado met Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima, saving the former in the process. While Keigo was initially afraid of Nozomi, Ichigo and Sado, both he and Mizuiro later became friends with the three of them.

**Inventions**

**Anti-Hacker Software**: Despite being an Elite Hacker, Nozomi has created programs to stop other hackers from hacking her turf; Police Station, F.B.I., and some of the other government cooperation's. Nozomi's Anti-Hacker Software lets a hacker into the computer systems, but instead of them letting the hackers find anything of importance, it instead traps them into the system, gathers any information on the hacker's computer and sends it to Nozomi, and then tags the hacker's computer for the F.B.I or the local police. This effectively makes them lose any way to gaining information from computers that they are attempting to hack, since the information is instead forwarded to Nozomi's computer.

**Equipment**

**MacBook Pro**: Nozomi fixed it so that she can use it in the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo as it runs on the Reiryoku that surrounds her. Nozomi even figured out how to get an internet signal with it when she is in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.

**Gokon Tekkō (Soul Apprehension Gauntlet)**: A glove which forcibly removes the soul from the body.

**Blood Gigai**: A Gigai created using a Vampire-Shinigami's Blood. This Gigai was created using Nozomi's blood, meaning because it was created using her blood it also has her shapeshifting abilities, vampiric instincts and abilities.

**2011, Candy Lime Green/Ebony, Kawasaki Ninja Z1000 Sport**

**2011 Black Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG**

**1967 Pepper Grey** **Ford Mustang Shelby GT-500**

**Rosario Cross**: Her rosary cross is made of silver and is able to disrupt her Hollow Reiryoku, causing her to not be able to access her Hollow abilities. It was created by Kisuke Urahara as a way to keep Nozomi's Hollow side in check. When the cross is removed, she is able to call upon her Hollow Mask and abilities. Nozomi can't remove the cross herself and has to rely on others to do so.

**Powers & Abilities**

**Feline Transformation**: Like her adoptive mother Yoruichi, Nozomi possesses the unique ability to shape-shift into a silver ocelot nekomata kitten with black rosettes and ice blue eyes: also known as a Nekomata; as a nekomata, Nozomi also has the ability to transform from a small kitten to a huge cat that resembles a sabre-toothed cat, Nozomi is still an silver ocelot with black rosettes but she now has topaz brown eyes. Whether she is transforming into the huge cat or back into the little kitten, she is engulfed in a swirl of fire and ice, which disappears, revealing which form she was changing into, at will. How she, out of all Shinigami, is capable of this is currently unknown. She has possessed the ability since she was a young child, and it is known to others she knew from that time. She apparently has no set time limit on the transformation, as she had been in this form for her entire life. In Nekomata form, Nozomi can still channel her spiritual energy and move at incredible speeds, though she is physically limited in her kitten form. Unlike her adoptive mother, Nozomi is able to transform partway into her feline form at will and her voice still sounds like a female but, like her adoptive mother, when she changes back into human form, she isn't wearing any clothing; it is unknown what happens to the clothing that she was wearing during her shift into her feline form.

**Metamorph**: Nozomi can change her form completely to alter her physical appearance, clothing and even mimic other people. However, she finds male forms more difficult, a limitation she eventually overcame. Nozomi is also able to change just bits and pieces of her form, like her hair color, length, and style, her eye color, or her skin tone. She is always naked and she merely made her skin look and feel like other materials to fool others.

**Master Swordsman**: Nozomi is masterful at swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Nozomi is capable of utilizing her flexibility to effectively counter and outmaneuver her opponents. Her skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that, despite being only a Co-Lieutenant of the 3rd Division, she is one of youngest non-Captain Shinigami to achieve Bankai. Her skill in swordsmanship is great enough that she rarely uses even her Shikai in battle, of which she has shown great proficiency with. Instead, she relies on Sayomi's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when she perceives her opponent is worthy.

*** Master Scythe User**: Nozomi can wield a scythe with tremendous dexterity and skill, accurately and precisely slicing through her enemies without being hindered by the scythe's heavy weight. She is able to pick up and swing a scythe with ease, an uncommon weapon used in battle, with enough force to cut through a body and her melee attacks are quite strong.

**Shunpo Master**: As the adoptive daughter of Yoruichi Shihōin, Nozomi is considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of Soul Society, as her adoptive mother Yoruichi is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and can surprise Byakuya, who is one of the most proficient masters in the art as well. She has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques, and has even mastered the techniques that her adoptive mother had created, such as **Utsusemi** (Cicada, referencing their molting). The full extent of her abilities remain unclear. She can still perform Shunpo while in her cat form, however, she is not as fast as she is in her true form.

*** Utsusemi (Cicada, referencing their molting)**: Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind.

**Hakuda Master**: As the adoptive daughter of Yoruichi Shihōin, Nozomi is one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society. Her mastery of the art form is so great, she uses it exclusively as her form of combat, sometimes even forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether.

**Kidō Master**: Nozomi has immense knowledge and understanding of the flow, application, and consistency of spiritual energy. She can silently, and without warning, use low and mid-level Kidō to great effect. She can rapidly use a single high-level Kidō repeatedly, or multiple ones in quick succession, by name alone, without incantation or calling the type and level, while retaining considerable power and control. She is highly proficient in healing Kidō. She can use level 99 Kidō, but has more difficulty with Kidō above level 88 without incantation, as she had to use the incantation to ensure enough power for a level 91 Kidō. She can use multiple Kidō in conjunction for various combination and diversion tactics, and to have them remain undetected until sprung in sync in a chain reaction.

**Child Prodigy**: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Nozomi is her intellect and natural talent. She is one of the most gifted prodigy that the Soul Society has ever had, as shown from her entering the Shinigami Academy on her first try despite her young age, graduating from the academy in a single year Shinigami to ever reach the rank of Lieutenant. She has been called many things due to this. When she met him 170 years later, Renji took to calling her a know-it-all, which often pissed Nozomi off to the point that she attacked him with either Hadō #33. Sōkatsui or with her Shikai Diamond Tessaiga's Kongōsōha ("Adamant Barrage"), making her the scariest and most dangerous genius in Soul Society. Because she didn't want to be teased or used by others against her will, Nozomi hid a portion of her true intelligence; this was a good idea because Nozomi eventually found out that Captain-Commander Yamamoto and, the then 3rd seat of the 12th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi wanted to do experiments on Nozomi.

*** Photographic Reflexes**: Nozomi is able to copy any movement or action after seeing it preformed once; this includes martial arts, acrobatics, and other physical stunts.

*** Genius-level Computer Expert**: Nozomi is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system. She uses her skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effect.

*** Expert Spy**: Nozomi was trained by her mom is espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as Shinigami in Soul Society.

**Master Assassin**: As the adoptive daughter of Yoruichi Shihōin is the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Nozomi is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence.

**Master Thief**: Nozomi is a master thief, she is able to enter any building undetected using her hacking skills and telekinesis.

**Immense Spiritual Power (Reiryoku)**: Nozomi's spiritual power has the same effect as her Zanpakutō, as it is an elemental representative of fire, ice, water and air. Her Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "like being in the middle of a hurricane of fire and ice". When she was testing the level of her power, Nozomi had figured out that her Hollow part of her was an Espada level Arrancar and is able to use most of their abilities with some variation; Nozomi later states to Szayel "I made it so that I am only able to use my Hollow abilities if I am wearing my Hollow Mask because I didn't want someone who doesn't know I have these abilities to know that I have them at all and I hid my Hollow Mask so deep in my soul. I did the exact same thing to my Nekomata abilities so that now I can only use most of them if I am in a partial or complete transformed form I am able to use them".

**Telekinesis**: Nozomi could move objects with her mind, levitate them, control their molecular structure, and disintegrate them. Since Yoruichi had found her when she was around 10 years old, Nozomi demonstrated unparalleled telekinetic ability by simultaneously levitating ten Hollows away from her and Yoruichi effortlessly As an adult, as was initially the case with her telepathy, Nozomi's telekinesis was limited to the levitation or movement of relatively small objects which still require concentration.

**Telepathy**: Nozomi can read minds of others; an ability she apparently used proficiently as a child. Her telepathic abilities is initially low-level on account of Sayomi's psychic blocks. Yet it should be noted that, in spite of her then constrained powers, she was able to successfully read Kisuke's mind even though he is usually able to block her attempts.

*** Memory reading**: Can read the memories of others.

*** Thought reading**: Can "hear" the thoughts of others in her vicinity. Nozomi has been known for using this ability to find out what her opponent is planning so that she could stay one step ahead of them.

*** Mind to mind communication**: Nozomi has been known to use her telepathy to communicate with her team members without their enemy knowing what they are planning, making her unpredictable.

**Zanpakutō**

**Sayomi (Night-born beauty)**: Nozomi's Zanpakutō, when sealed, it takes the form of a standard-looking katana and white leather wrapped hilt. Sayomi is the only known elemental, psychic and shapeshifting type Zanpakutō that is able to use psychic attacks and shapeshift into other weapons and, if they have abilities, duplicate said abilities; Sayomi can transform into melee weapons but Nozomi hardly feels the need for them. To reseal her Zanpakutō the command is "The storm has settled and the battle is won."

*** Shikai**: Sayomi's trigger command is "Of the elements Fire, Ice, and Wind, I release the storm within". Nozomi holds Sayomi upside down and begins to twirl it in her hands as it glows, transforming it into a scythe with a long grey, staff-like haft. Despite probably being of a metal-like material, the haft is capable of bending, sometimes at incredibly drastic angles. The scythe blade is black and ice blue, with the two colors separated by a zig-zagged lines going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical ice blue eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye. The eye is capable of moving according to Sayomi's emotions. It widens when she is surprised, narrows when she is angry, and when she ends up unconscious, the red eye disappears to signify this. Below the eye is a triangular zig-zagged pattern, split with the colors dark grey and light grey. A slight extension, a bar with three holes punched through it, is seen next to the eye, opposite to the blade. While Sayomi is in her Shikai mode, Nozomi gains her cat's ears and tail.

**** Shikai Special Ability**: Sayomi allows Nozomi to control air, fire, ice, and water. She is able to have fire or ice covering the blade of Sayomi's scythe form. Sayomi allows Nozomi is able to manipulate the length of the scythe's blade.

**~ Sayomi: Weapon Transformation Sequence**: this power allows Nozomi to transform Sayomi into various weapon`s s that she had learnt to use. Sayomi is able to recreate any weapon that Nozomi has seen being used in a TV show, game, or movie, she is also able recreate any of the attacks that the weapon may use.

*** Bankai: Celestial Sayomi **(Heavenly Night-born beauty): Upon activating Bankai, Sayomi now takes the form of double-edged scythe. The scythe looks the same as the Shikai form except it gains another blade behind the first one. When Sayomi is in her Bankai form, Nozomi also gains angelic-like wings that she is able to use to fly.

** **Bankai Special Ability**: With Sayomi in her Bankai form, Nozomi is now able to manipulate the liquid or heat in the air around the scythe's blade, making it either extremely hot, making things that the blade touches catch fire or melt, or freezing cold, making the blood in Nozomi's opponent freeze.

**Hollowfication**

**Hollow Mask**: Nozomi's mask Hollow mask strongly resembles her feline form. She is only able to access her Hollow Mask when she removes her cross, and only then it will appear like white liquid coming from her eyes and forming into her mask. Instead of her normal red on black eyes, Nozomi's irises become black, showing that she is now able to access the Hollow powers that she hid deep within herself to hide her true power from Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

**Cero ("Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast, literally "Empty Disaster")**: Her Cero is aquamarine in color. Nozomi is able to fire her normal Cero from the open palm of her hands. It is powerful enough to blast through multiple walls before dissipating.

*** Las Diez dedo Cero (Spanish for Ten finger Zero)**: Like her normal Cero, this Cero is aquamarine in color. While a standard ability for Arrancar or Visoreds, Nozomi's abilities with it are very unique. As noted by Starrk, unlike Arrancar, she can apparently fire multiple Cero's at once from the tips of her fingers of both of her hands, meaning she can fire up to ten Ceros at once with little difficulty.

*** Gran Rey Cero (Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash")**: As an Espada level Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid, Nozomi s able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. This Cero is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, Aizen banned its use inside the fortress. Nozomi's Gran Rey Cero is colored aquamarine.

**Bala**: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Nozomi's Bala is aquamarine, and is powerful enough to blast a huge hole into forth seat Shinigami.

**Enhanced Hierro**: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Nozomi's skin is highly durable, even by Arrancar standards. She can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded.

**Enhanced Pesquisa**: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Nozomi possesses impressive skill with it. From a single glance at her opponent, Nozomi can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. She can comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy, instantly noticing Ichigo's energy was fluctuating due to her inner Hollow.

**Sonído Master**: Nozomi's skill and speed in Sonído is so great, it seems as though she possesses a form of teleportation, simply appearing solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. Her proficiency with Sonído allows her to create multiple after-images of herself to confuse the enemy.

**Vampirism**

**Enhanced Endurance**: She is able to jump from buildings that are at least 100 feet (approx. 30 meters) high and landing without injury. She can leap to high places with ease, seen when jumping over large fences. She was able to take Hadō #4. Byakurai to the abdomen without flinching. She is able to perform amazing feats of strength without fatigue and can withstand the crushing depths of the ocean without a wetsuit or breathing apparatus.

**Enhanced Strength**: As the Tri-blood, Nozomi is even much stronger than humans and most Shinigami and Hollows, even with her Hollow strength sealed within her. She is able to grab Grimmjow by the throat and hold him against a wall several feet off the ground, perform spectacular leaps, and strike her enemies with tremendous force. She is able to kill a low level Hollow by smashing her fist threw its mask, completely destroying it, and manhandle her subordinates with ease. She is shown to be able to engage Vasto Lorde level in close quarter combat without being harmed, even before unleashing her Hollow abilities. After she unleashes her Hollow abilities, she is shown to be able to ram her arm through a Vasto Lorde in battle.

**Enhanced Speed**: Nozomi is quick enough sprint from her house and attack a group of Hollow without them being able to keep up with her movements.

**Enhanced Agility**: Nozomi is able to go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodging attacks, sprint, do back-flips, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with barely any effort.

**Enhanced Durability**: Nozomi is able to endure damage at a level that is not seen is Shinigami's that are lower than Lieutenant level, this allows her to take numerous blows of that would cause internal and external damage to her if her opponent is near the same level that she is.

**High Speed Regeneration**: Nozomi has the ability to rapidly regenerate, in other words, she can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs. Nozomi is able to heal at more of an advanced level since she is the Vampire-Hollow-Shinigami Tri-blood Hybrid, meaning minor to moderate wounds can heal rapidly, to the point of as though they never happened in the first place. Lost limbs and internal organs may be completely regenerated. Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent. Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. Nozomi can regenerate as long as the head/brain is damaged to no more than a certain level. Nozomi is completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. She is practically unaffected by toxin or drugs.

**Immunity to UV Light**: Due to her nature as a Tri-Blood Hybrid, Nozomi possesses an immunity to UV light.

**Others reaction to bite, blood, and saliva**

**Bite**

A vampire's victim seems to experience some sort of euphoric rush while being fed off. A vampire's bite contain endorphins that induces emotional and physical euphoria that some say is better than sex and many of their donors are addicted to the bites.

**Blood**

When given Nozomi's blood, the patient's body completely heals, meaning every injury that they had sustained in the last 72 hours would be completely healed. The down side to this is that any injury older the 72 hours can't be healed by Nozomi's blood.

**Saliva**

Nozomi's saliva has minor healing properties, meaning she has to lick someone's injury closed and it won't heal any deep wounds only surface wounds. Nozomi usually only licks the bite wound that she creates from feeding closed.

**Other food**

While vampires seem to be able to ingest and digest normal food and drink, they are described as having a human-level taste in comparison to their other (heightened) senses. Still, they appear to retain the ability to differentiate liquids. Nozomi also possesses an extremely varied diet for a vampire. She is often seen drinking alcohol, tea, and coffee, and enjoys eating seafood, surgery treats, and poultry.

**Weakness**

Vampires, unlike Bounts who consume human souls, are hemovores, meaning that they need to feed on blood. For Nozomi, it doesn't matter if it is humanoid or animal blood that she is drinking as long as she feeds. However, if a human's blood is tainted in some way, such as through steroid use, it tastes bad to vampires. Certain other factors about the human may also affect their blood's taste as youth and virginity seemed to be rather palatable choices. Blood of an elderly or middle-aged person was considered unappetizing. Vampires cannot die of starvation, but they do suffer severely debilitating effects if they do not feed for prolonged periods of time:

* First, their strength dwindles considerably and they become paler and experience cold.

* Second, after months of not feeding, they suffer damage to higher brain functions, which can result in extremely vivid hallucinations. Blood from a healthy human is required for the vampire to recuperate.

* Eventually, they become "living skeletons". This is according to Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it is unknown if it is true or not because the only known vampire is Nozomi as all the other vampires or vampire half breeds have either gone into hiding or have died.

**Instability**: If she becomes emotionally unstable, she loses control of her powers. When she is angry, Nozomi can't control her shapeshifting ability and is often seen shapeshifting in to the female form of whichever male is near her.

The less blood that a vampire or a hybrid drinks, then the less powerful their healing abilities are; this can be seen when Nozomi had been found by Captain Ichimaru after she had been beaten half to death, once Captain Ichimaru fed Nozomi his blood, all of her injuries healed

**Blood Lust**: If she loses her self too much when she is in a battle, Nozomi is afflicted with the uncontrollable desire for blood. Nozomi can seemingly go for long periods without drinking blood but at times it leaves her vulnerable for his desire to overwhelm her. Usually takes an extremely strong odor of blood if she goes a few weeks without drinking any blood.


	2. Sayomi's Bio

**Sayomi**

**English**

Night-born beauty

**Aliases**

Kuro Neko

Kuro Tenshi

Tenshi Sayomi

**Characteristics**

_**Race**_

Zanpakutō spirit

_**Gender**_

Female

_**Height**_

174 cm (5'9")

_**Weight**_

61 kg (134 lbs.)

**Bankai**

Shikō Tenshi Kuromaru

**Professional Status**

_**Master**_

Nozomi Arashi

Sayomi (Night-born beauty) is the manifested spirit of Nozomi Arashi's Zanpakutō as well as her inner Nekomata.

She had been tasked with guarding Nozomi's Hollow abilities since they have been sealed within Nozomi by Nozomi's rosary on her choker, which are contained in a crystal orb the size of a basketball that had aquamarine smoke swirling inside of it.

**Appearance**

Sayomi appears to be virtually identical to Nozomi in her partial transformed state but for a few differences. She is an inch taller than Nozomi is and lean but muscular enough for it to look natural. Sayomi is the darker version of Nozomi, having slightly tanned instead of pure white skin but she has is raven black hair and cat-like sapphire blue eyes; she also is stuck in her partial transformed form with black cat ears on the top of her head and a black tail poking out of her pants. Sayomi's clothing consists of a black halter corset that shows a good portion of her large bust and black leather pants without any shoes on her feet; like Nozomi's. Sayomi has a choker on her neck but instead of a rosary on it there is a silver bell in its place.

**Personality**

Sayomi is enigmatic, aloof, stoic and a little naughty, much like an alley cat. She can also be sweet and kind. She likes teasing people, especially Nozomi. Sayomi is known for being selfish and overprotective towards Nozomi, thus, making it hard for Nozomi to have a relationship beyond friendship with anyone that Sayomi doesn't approve of because she is very protective of Nozomi and only wants what is best for her.

**Powers & Abilities**

**Feline Transformation**: Like her master Nozomi, Sayomi possesses the unique ability to shape-shift into a rare entirely black ocelot nekomata kitten with blue eyes: also known as a Nekomata; as a nekomata, Nozomi also has the ability to transform from a small kitten to a huge cat that resembles a rare sabre-toothed cat, Sayomi is still an entirely black ocelot but she now has chocolate brown eyes. Whether she is transforming into the huge cat or back into the little kitten, she is engulfed in a swirl of fire and ice, which disappears, revealing which form she was changing into, at will. How she, out of all Shinigami, is capable of this is currently unknown. She has possessed the ability for well over fifty years, and it is known to others she knew from that time. She apparently has no set time limit on the transformation, as she had been in this form for over 100 years. In Nekomata form, Nozomi can still channel her spiritual energy and move at incredible speeds, though she is physically limited. Like Nozomi, Sayomi is able to transform partway into her feline form at will and her voice still sounds like a female and when she changes back into her humanoid form she is still is wearing the clothing that she was wearing before she had transformed into her feline form.

**Weapon Transformation**: Like Nozomi has her metamorphic abilities, Sayomi has the ability to change into multiple Weapon forms. She can do this freely and quickly, something which is advantageous to Nozomi when she switches fighting styles. Sayomi can also change any part of her body into her Weapon form; in her case, she can transform her entire arm into the blade of a sword or scythe, or partially transform it from the elbow downwards to make it easier for fighting.

*** Power duplication**: Since she is able to change into different weapons, Sayomi is also able to copy said weapon's powers if it has any.

**Expert Swordswoman**: Sayomi is very adept in swordsmanship.

**Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant**: Drawing from Nozomi's experience, Sayomi is a highly capable unarmed fighter.

**Immense Spiritual Power**: As the Zanpakutō spirit of a captain-level Shinigami, Sayomi possesses a large amount of Reiryoku. Her Reiatsu is aquamarine.

**Ice Generation**: Sayomi can generate and manipulate ice for a variety of purposes. She can fling ice shards from the tips of her fingers at a rapid rate, making it almost impossible to avoid the shards of ice. When she is angered, it is known to snow, this is often seen when she purposely materializes near Nozomi after a battle that leaves Nozomi seriously injured.

**Fire Generation**: Sayomi can generate and manipulate fire for a variety of purposes. She can summon huge balls of fire and fling them at her opponents; because of the size of the fire balls, it is hard for her opponents to avoid them.

**Zanpakutō**

**Shikai**: Sayomi can summon a scythe that takes the form of her Shikai release state: a scythe with a long grey, staff-like haft. Despite probably being of a metal-like material, the haft is capable of bending, sometimes at incredibly drastic angles. The scythe blade is black and ice blue, with the two colors separated by a zig-zagged lines going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical ice blue eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye. The eye is capable of moving according to Sayomi's emotions. It widens when she is surprised, narrows when she is angry, and when she ends up unconscious, the red eye disappears to signify this. Below the eye is a triangular zig-zagged pattern, split with the colors dark grey and light grey. A slight extension, a bar with three holes punched through it, is seen next to the eye, opposite to the blade.

*** Shikai Special Ability**: Sayomi is able to create and control fire and ice for a variety of purposes. She can unleash a huge wave of fire or flinging shards of ice from the tip of her scythe.

**Bankai: Celestial Sayomi (Heavenly Night-born beauty)**: Upon activation, her scythe becomes a double-edged scythe. The scythe looks the same as the Shikai form except it gains another blade behind the first one. Her scythe is in her Shikai form but she also gains angelic-like wings that she is able to use to fly.

*** Bankai Special Ability**: Sayomi is able to manipulate the liquid or heat in the air around her, making it either extremely hot, making things catch fire or melt, or freezing cold, making the water in the air freeze.


End file.
